


Any Other Way

by madwriter223



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Graphic Description, M/M, Male Slash, Movie Spoilers, Supernatural Elements, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days before the movie Constantine takes place, Gabriel and Balthazar spend yet another night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Other Way

Balthazar watched silently as Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed and combed out his hair, still wet from the recent shower. He loved watching the angel. He was always so full of gracefulness in whatever he did. Not to mention that infuriating shine that seemed to cover every inch of his skin, which made him seem like a beautiful star in the otherwise bleak and dark sky. He hated the angel's guts most of the time, but it still didn't change the fact that he hadn't met anyone as gorgeous as him during his long life. And to think something seemingly so pure could come up with a plan as... devilish as this one.

“Are you sure the 'Almighty' didn't overlook you when he was casting the wicked ones out of Heaven?” he asked, mirth colouring his voice. He settled more comfortably against the mattress, eyes not leaving the angel's slim back.

“What are you talking about?” Gabriel raised one elegant eyebrow at him over his shoulder. “I am doing this for Father.”

“Uh-huh.” Balthazar nodded in mock-agreement, falling back onto the bed with a chuckle. “And I'm sure everybody will feel the same way.”

Gabriel snorted dismissively. “When their time comes, I'm sure they will appreciate my efforts.”

“Sure they will.” The demon chuckled, and sat up, moving behind the angel. His arm sneaked out and wrapped around the angel's waist. The demon pulled him further onto the bed, the blond's towel falling to the floor in a heap. “Can I appreciate you some more?”

“You already have, remember?” Gabriel remarked without turning around. He didn't try to loosen the demon's grip, just leaned back against his chest. “All night long.”

Balthazar grinned at the reminder and nuzzled the slender neck. “That's why I said 'some more'.”

Gabriel finally looked at him over his shoulder, and the demon had to fight down the urge to tremble under the steel gaze. “So you did. And what do you exactly expect to do about... this?” he shifted his hips, rubbing his buttocks over the demon's erection.

Balthazar growled dangerously and attempted to roll them over, so that his lover would have been underneath him. He intended to pin the angel's arms to the bed and have his wicked way with him. Well, he tried at least. Instead, he suddenly found himself lying on his back, his hands tied to the bed-posts while his 'prey' sat on his chest, smirking at him. 

“For a demon you sure are predictable.” Gabriel said, his smirk turning smug.

Balthazar blinked and returned the smirk. “For an angel you sure are evil.”

Gabriel curled his upper lip slightly at that. He leaned forward, hovering above the demon's face, their lips barely touching. “I was under the impression you like me being evil.”

“Nah, I hate you like that.” Balthazar shook his head, his smirk widening into a grin. “I prefer you being _naughty_!”

“Oh, honestly.” Gabriel huffed and rolled his hips, rubbing against the hard cock behind him. He suddenly thrust his hips backwards. The shaft slipped between his buttocks, and he deliberately clenched around it. “Like this, for example?”

Balthazar moaned and lurched upwards, catching the angel's lips with his own.

Gabriel lifted an eyebrow at the sudden bravado but shrugged mentally. He opened his mouth when he felt a questioning tongue seeking entrance, tangling his own with it for long moments of leisured play. He threaded his fingers through the demon's dark bangs, massaging the temples lightly. All the while, he continued to flex his buttocks over the cock, shifting his hips to tease with a bit of friction.

Balthazar managed to keep quiet for a while, but the growing pressure in his abdomen proved to be too strong. He needed to be inside the angel, and he needed it now! He started struggling against the restrains, trying desperately to free himself, with no success.

The efforts didn't go unnoticed, and Gabriel chuckled. He pulled away and gazed down at the demon. “That won't do you any good.” he whispered huskily, moving slightly down the firm body so that he could grind their erections together. “I made sure...” A hiss of pleasure. “that you won't...” A hitch in his breathing. “get free.”

Balthazar moaned loudly, tugging on his restrains helplessly. He growled. “Release me!”

Gabriel pretended to think about it then smirked wickedly. “No. But I can reconsider it if you give me pleasure.”

It took the demon a whole second to understand what the angel meant. “Scoot closer then.”

Gabriel raised a smug eyebrow and moved back up the demon's body. He stopped with his knees on both sides of Balthazar's shoulders, his hips at just the right angle. The demon wasted no time and opened his mouth wide; his tongue slid against the sensitive underside as the angel's cock slipped into his mouth. He wrapped his lips tightly around the warm shaft, bobbing his head as much as he could considering his position, sucking with all his might. Gabriel moaned in appreciation, gently thrusting into the wet mouth. Balthazar grinned mentally and scraped his sharp teeth lightly over the sensitive skin. His tongue dipped into the little slit at the top, savouring the rich taste found there. His angel gave a new meaning to the word 'divine'.

The blond allowed a moan to escape him, then composed himself. He leaned to the side and reached for the lube on the night-stand. He poured some of the semi-liquid onto his fingers and reached behind himself. As he plunged the first finger inside his own hole, his eyes slipped closed and he gave a pleased hum. A second later, he glanced down at the demon, who had paused in his activity, watching the angel.

“Did I allow you to stop?” Gabriel raised a haughty eyebrow then pushed a second finger in. He scissored them, feeling his flesh stretch. He moaned and rolled his head backwards, exposing his long neck to the demon's gaze.

Balthazar blinked up at him then resumed pleasuring him with his mouth. He had hoped Gabriel would let him watch as the angel prepared himself, thrusting his own fingers into his lewd body. Oh well, maybe next time.

A shudder passed through the blond's body when he added a third finger and pulled them apart, thrusting them in and out as his body grew used to the intrusion. He never understood how he could still be so tight, even after having spent most of last night impaled on the demon's cock. Probably one of Father's little jokes, wanting to keep his angels pure or something. He'd have to ask one of the girls if their virginity grew back during the night. That would sure explain a lot.

Balthazar tripled his efforts and sucked as hard as he could. Gabriel yelped in surprise, pulling out of the talented mouth before the demon could manage to force him to orgasm. Cumming this soon was against his plans.

“You asshole.” He hissed, finishing preparing himself quickly.

“You know you love me.” Balthazar had the audacity to grin at him, and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“I don't know why I put up with you.” He muttered, more to himself than to the demon, and pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the discarded lube and coated Balthazar's leaking erection with it. He moved down the bed and positioned himself over the straining cock.

“Maybe 'cause I give you a good time.” Balthazar offered, pretending to look innocent and failing miserably.

Gabriel shook his head in exasperation, then started the main event. Slowly, keeping his pace even, he sat down on the demon's cock. The slight burn of the length entering him was making his eyes water with need. So good...

Balthazar was having similar thoughts. His hips thrust upward independently of his mind (which was far gone by now). He wanted to hurry the angel, to just thrust inside and surround his throbbing cock with the tight heat. Gabriel however reached down and pushed the demon's hips practically into the mattress, stopping all movements with his inhuman strength.

“Not yet.” he hissed, beads of sweat appearing on his temples. He took a deep breath and centred himself, concentrating. A short moment passed, then he thrust down, taking the rest of the shaft inside of him in one swift move.

Both cried out loudly, and Balthazar almost melted under the blond. His eager cock was finally where it wanted to be – deep within the angel and loving it!! He experimentally flexed his hips upwards, trying to speed things up a little. Gabriel thankfully complied, slowly rising onto his knees for better leverage as he rode the demon.

Balthazar groaned time and time again as the angel fucked himself over his cock. Satan, if only he could have that sweet piece of ass just for himself. He would never let the angel out of bed. 

Gabriel rolled his hips, trying to guide the cock onto his prostate. He paused briefly as he found it, white spots dancing before his eyes. He went back to the task at hand, making sure the little gland was pushed as much as possible. Doing what he wanted with this idiot was so much easier when the demon was lying still for a change.

Their coupling grew more intense with each passing second, and soon they came, moaning each others' names – Gabriel when his insides were fed the demon's delicious seed, and Balthazar when the angel's inner walls tightened around him. The fatigue finally caught up with the demon, and he slowly succumbed to sleep, thumbs rubbing idly over the blond's hips. If only there were only the two of them in the world...

Gabriel slowly got off the demon's body and moved up the bed to lie next to him. He watched silently as Balthazar slept. He shifted his hips from time to time as he felt the demon's semen dripping out of him, the sensation not as unpleasant as one would think.

He wondered if Balthazar will forgive him his upcoming betrayal. For his own safety, the demon needed to be away from him, as far as possible. 

For what he was going to do, Gabriel would be turned human, awaiting damnation or banished to Hell. Either way, sooner or later, he would be with Balthazar forever. And he wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
